


I'm here for you

by river_chan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Panic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sleeping In Each Other's Arms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cavity-inducing, head patting, let me self project onto mayoi in peace, playing with hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_chan/pseuds/river_chan
Summary: All of Alkaloid was at work, except for Tatsumi who had to stay absent and rest due to his leg. But then suddenly, Mayoi showed up at his dorm, in tears.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi & Kazehaya Tatsumi, Ayase Mayoi/Kazehaya Tatsumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again I feel like my English is so whack in this one idk tho
> 
> Tatsumayo makes me soft I'm sorry for being a whore for fluff

Tatsumi bolted straight up after hearing the sound of the door opening. After all, his roommate, Koga, was busy with work, so who could possibly be storming in now? Well, technically, Tatsumi should also be at work with Alkaloid, but he had had to stay absent from it due to his leg hurting, again, so he stayed in his dorm to rest.

The door opened to reveal a distressed, hysterical looking Mayoi, who quickly walked inside. Tatsumi could see his entire body trembling, and he heard his quick, hyperventilating breaths shaking.

“Oh, Mayoi-san, what’s wrong?” he asked. What’s he doing here? Isn’t their work still far from over?

Mayoi came to a halt in the middle of the room, stiffly standing around, staring at the ground. “…Ta… T-Ta… Tata… Tats… Ta… Tat…” he stammered. He was looking completely out of it.

Despite his leg still slightly aching, Tatsumi stood up to approach his unit mate. “Hey, hey, it’s okay…” he whispered, in the softest voice he could make.

Mayoi didn’t react and instead sank to the ground, with his hands covering his face as he started weeping. It did seem like he tried his best to keep it together, attempting to suppress his sobs, even though it clearly didn’t do much.

“Mayoi-san-” Tatsumi put a hand to the other’s shoulders to comfort him, but he flinched away at the touch, screeching.

Oh right. People tend to become incredibly oversensitive when in breakdowns like this and Mayoi is no different, so this sudden contact only made him even more agitated.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Mayoi-san, I didn’t mean to scare you even further…” He felt guilt for causing even more distress to his friend. “But… could you do me a favor and look at me? Please?” He said, trying his best to sound even more gentle than before, to not startle him even more.

Mayoi seemed to be trying his best to calm down. His breaths seemed to start slowing down, but then they became even shakier. “T-Ta… Ta-Ta-Tatsu… Tats… tsumi…s-san…” His hands let go of his face, but the rest of his body wouldn’t cooperate. Something in his body was just incapable of looking up to face Tatsumi.

He kneeled down next to Mayoi, to be on eye-level with him. “Yes, it’s me,” Tatsumi affirmed, smiling, “I’m here, I’m here for you.”

“Is it… Is it fine if I-I… hug you?”

“Of course, go ahead.”

Despite the hesitation he just had in his voice, Mayoi basically jumped at Tatsumi, still kneeling on the floor, and wrapped his arms around him tightly. The other man also embraced Mayoi, but very softly. Carefully watching his reactions, Tatsumi started petting him on the head, gently combing his hands through his purple hair.

Luckily, this didn’t seem to distress him. Instead, Tatsumi felt the chest that was leaning against his starting to rise and fall more and more calmly.

Some time passed. Seconds, or minutes? Not sure. The two of them didn’t move, they remained embraced like that until Mayoi seemed to relax.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Tatsumi eventually asked.

Mayoi paused, then released himself from the hug to look at his friend, whose face was… seemingly distorted with pain? His eyebrows were twisted into a hurting expression, as he bit his lip, while still keeping that tender smile. It was barely even noticeable, but Mayoi could see it easily.

“Tatsumi-san? Oh, o-oh, your leg! It’s your leg, right? I’m sorry, I’m sorry, so sorry, please-”

“It’s alright,” Tatsumi said, standing up, “it’s fine, really. Don’t worry about it.”

Mayoi hid his face in his hands again, screaming. “Ahhhh, I truly am the worst! Making you strain your injured leg like that just to make you hug something like me… I should just crawl into a hole and die a horrible death!”

Tatsumi shushed him. “No, please don’t worry about it. You didn’t hurt me, Mayoi-san. It’s fine. Don’t say things like that.”

“Ngh… I really don’t deserve you…” he muttered as he looked at Tatsumi again, who sat down at his bed and placed his hand beside him, gesturing him to take a seat next to him, which Mayoi did.

Tatsumi looked deep into Mayoi’s eyes as he spoke. “Now, would you like to tell me what happened that made you break down like this?” The other man remained silent, as he stared down at his lap, biting his lip. “It’s fine, I’m not forcing you, but talking about it normally helps and… I am worried about you, you know?”

“The… the thing is… _nothing_ happened. But… I don’t know… There were just… too many people and too many sounds and too many faces and too many emotions and too many voices and too many things and too many… everything… It was so overwhelming and I couldn’t handle it… So I… I panicked and ran away…” he gulped, “I can only imagine how stupid this must have made our unit look…”

“I see…” Tatsumi nodded, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t worry about Alkaloid, I’m sure Aira-san and Hiiro-san handled the situation very well. It’s not your fault you suddenly had a breakdown like that.

“But-”

“No,” he cut Mayoi off, “it’s okay, Mayoi-san. I promise, it’ll all be fine. Trust me.”

_How can this person be so good and pure… to something like me? I can’t believe it… There’s no way I deserve to with him right now… That’s why it feels so wrong, yet it feels good… I don’t think I’m supposed to, but…_

I want to hug you a little more.

Tatsumi smiled, with such grace and kindness. “Of course. I don’t mind.”

 _Wait. Wait a second._ “D-Did… Did I… D-D-Did…” Mayoi’s jaw dropped. _DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?!_

He felt his heart straight up stop at that moment and he hoped it would not continue beating forever. He really just said that out loud, didn’t he?

Oh, God, if you exist, please end me right now. Make me die, no matter how painful, just make sure I don’t have to look at him ever again. Please, strike me down, this instant, I am begging you. If there is any kind of god, please, just kill me, right now.

His train of thoughts was stopped when a pair of warm arms wrapped themselves around Mayoi. “No need to panic again, it’s alright,” was whispered into his ear.

Okay, his heartbeat was definitely back by now, but at least thrice as fast as it’s supposed to be. “T-Tatsumi-san…”

_Oh god. He’s actually hugging me. He. He is. Tatsumi-san is hugging me. I mean. I just hugged him, but that was different. Kinda? I don’t know. But… he’s so warm, and soft… it feels so nice…_

_But I don’t deserve this… I just made someone like him hug someone as disgusting as me, how could I do something like that? I’m such a disgrace, I deserve to die this instant-_

His thoughts would have spiraled into even deeper self-hatred, but then he felt a hand on his head, playing with Mayoi’s few loose strands of hair, and gently tickling his scalp on his sensitive spots. Tatsumi knew how much he liked that.

Mayoi just froze, but he also melted at the same time. He had no idea what was happening. He felt like he was slowly dying, but also like he was alive for the first time.

Tatsumi could clearly tell that Mayoi was a huge crisis there, as Mayoi was too busy trying to remember to breathe to try to hide it. “Would you like me to stop?”

Before Mayoi could even think to answer, he shook his head.

_Oh, dear God, why did I just do that? I should have told him to stop! Someone as wonderful as him mustn’t be doing something so nice to me… I need to say something, anything, quick!_

“I-I could open my hair, if you’d like…”

_Not THAT though!_

“If you don’t mind, then go ahead,” Tatsumi said, releasing Mayoi from his embrace, now facing him. He immediately noticed the huge bright red blush on the purple-haired man’s face, as well as his watery eyes. He gasped. “Ah, I’m sorry, Mayoi-san, I didn’t mean to make you cry! I’m sorry, I must’ve gone too far there… You should’ve told me that you were uncomfortable.”

“Oh, I’m crying…? Ah, no, these are just tears of joy… It makes me really…” _oh dear God what am I saying_ “really happy to be hugged like this… from you…” Mayoi explained while sheepishly untying his hair. He combed through them with his shaking hands to undo his braids, leaving his hair with slight waves.

“O-Oh, I see…” Mayoi looked up to see Tatsumi also blushing. “You’re… really pretty with your hair like that…” he said as he went in for a hug again, playing with Mayoi’s now open hair.

Mayoi just felt… wonderful. He had no words for it. With Tatsumi’s warmth all around him, not even his horrible self-deprecating thoughts could reach him now…

He just let himself relax and shamelessly sink into this feeling of bliss, as he felt Tatsumi’s heartbeat against his chest. He’s never felt this incredible in his life…

And compared to the metal breakdown he had just moments ago, so was so calm now, in his friend’s embrace. Which is ironic, because his heart was still beating like crazy, but now for a different reason, and yet he’s just so relaxed...

In fact, he might be getting a little too calm, as his eyelids were getting droopy. But the sudden motion of his head sinking down onto Tatsumi’s shoulders woke him up just as he was about to drift off.

“A-Ahhh… I’m sorry…” Mayoi mumbled upon realizing what had happened.

“Hm, I thought that you must be tired, too. It was a pretty nerve-wracking day after all, so some rest might be good for you.”

Mayoi nodded timidly, releasing himself from Tatsumi’s embrace. “I suppose you’re right… I should just head back to my dorm then…” He wanted to stand up, but Tatsumi grabbed his hand before he could.

“Well… I’d be resting, too, either way, so you needn’t really leave…”

“Huh? I-I can’t possibly sleep in your roommate’s bed!”

Tatsumi smiled as he averted his gaze, looking at his lap. “I think my bed has enough room for two people.”

Pretty sure Tatsumi just broke Mayoi. He just froze and stared at him, his blush growing even brighter. Although his mouth was wide open, no sounds came out of it.

“It was just an offer. I can understand if you’d prefer to sleep in your own bed. I just thought that you might enjoy cuddling for a little longer, is all.”

He can’t just say things like that. Is he even aware that this is basically murder? Because Mayoi is going to die, there is no other way. Either his heart stopped beating or it’s beating so fast that it’s killing him, he can’t even tell anymore, because it all just felt so surreal.

“Mayoi-san? Are you alright?” After some hesitation, Mayoi nodded, shakingly.

“Would you like to go to your dorm?” He shook his head.

“So… would you like to stay with me?” Mayoi nodded.

And then Tatsumi’s smile… As if he wasn’t perfect enough, his pure smile just… Mayoi was basically short-circuiting, but luckily, he still had at least one functioning brain cell that kept him from just straight up saying ‘I love you’.

Tatsumi opened his arms, gesturing Mayoi to come cuddle, and after they found themselves in each other’s arms, they leaned back on the bed. Tatsumi pulled the blanket over them, and they looked each other in the eyes, shy smiles facing each other.

_Does this mean we’re more than friends? Does this mean he feels the same way as me? Does this mean he actually likes me? He loves me? Or did I make him do that? Yes, I must’ve manipulated him, no one would ever willingly-_

A small kiss was suddenly planted on his forehead, instantly stopping his anxieties before they could get any worse. It was like the kiss had cleansed his mind, making all of his horrible thoughts vanish immediately – leaving only Tatsumi on his mind.

Tatsumi closed his eyes right after he pulled back again, and after a few moments, he let out very even breaths, making it seem like he was already fast asleep. Mayoi knew what he sounded like when he’s actually sleeping though, so he didn’t buy it.

So cute how he pretended to be asleep… He is incredibly cute.

It didn’t take long for Mayoi to drift off into a nice little nap, in Tatsumi’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes this is me self-projecting onto Mayoi bc I kin him and I want someone like Tatsumi to hug me like this when I have mental breakdowns but alas no one loves me. Thank you for reading I'm off byeeeee


End file.
